Birth of a Pheonix
by Neko Oni
Summary: oneshot, Bakura x Ryou. Bakura and Ryou, two lovers, alone under the starry sky. Something has happened to Bakura, and now Ryou must be strong in spirit and heart for his love, and for himself. set in harry potter world. death fic.


Wow, been a long time since I rolled out with anything new, ne? Well, since the oh so lovely admin has rolled out it's new policy on author's notes, I don't get to tell you guys anything about this story snorts God, isn't beaucracy just wonderful? 

SUMMARY: Ryou and Bakura, two lovers, alone under the stars, but something has happened to Bakura, and now Ryou must be strong for his beloved.

WARNINGS: shounen-ai (boi x boi). death.

NOTES: This isLOOSELY based off of the fifth Harry Potter book. No, the HP characters are NOT in this; this is NOT a cross-over. I just used the HP universe. This is set at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry,and, no, you do not need to read HP to understand this fic. Well, unless you're a rocket scientist who can't understand context clues.

.DISCLAIMER: Stands for entire fic. I do not own Ygo or Hp. They each belong to their respective owners, aka, somebody other than me. I'm making no money off of this and am doing it for fun only.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

BIRTH OF A PHEONIX(previously titled: Stolen Kisses)

The moon shone full and round in the dark blue, starless sky. It's pale white light sliced through the thin, wispy grey clouds to illuminate bits of dark green leaves of trees and dark blue, waving grass on the edge of the back yard.

Amongst the shadows were two figures that looked extremely alike. One was tall and slightly tan, with wild, silvery hair that refused to be tamed. The dark, smoldering chocolate eyes were closed, the skin was clammy and turning sallow and pale as warmth fled from the boy.

The second boy, who was shorter, his silver hair longer and his eyes a soft, gentle doe brown reached out with delicate, trembling fingers to touch the scar on the left eye of the older boy, who lay prone on his back, perfectly still in the moonlight.

"Bakura." The younger boy said, tears welling in his eyes, clinging to his lashes as he felt his love's cold skin. His own heart was beating heavily, his limbs stiffening and growing numb from being in a kneeling position too long, and his brain just starting to come out of the numbness and shock that had plagued him for nearly an hour.

Whimpering a bit, the boy reached out to his love's left wrist, and touched the burned mark in the shape of a skull. The mark of a death- eater.

He shivered, and his tears started to trickle slowly down. It was all because of this symbol, and Bakura's own dark heart, that he now lay dead before him, not even a week after they'd met.

But...no...it wasn't the mark's fault; it was his own. He had been the cause of Bakura's death. Bakura hadn't gone back to Voldemort because he had given up his dark ways. For him. For Ryou.

They'd just met several days ago at a Tri-Wizard tournament. Ryou was from Hogwarts in England, and Bakura was from Egypt. The two had fallen in love immediately, and this night, they had gone on their first, and last, moon lit stroll together.

Bakura and Ryou had paused under a tree near the Forbidden Forest, the slender English in the Egyptian's arms, when, suddenly, out of the darkness came a hideious creature gliding toward them. The creature was cloaked in a grey, concealing robe. In the blink of an eye, before either of them could draw their wands, two slimy, scabby grey limbs shot out from the grubby cloak, a hideious head descended on Bakura's, the creature's gaping hole of a mouth covering Bakura's lips and sucked his soul out, leaving an empty shell behind.

Ryou had fallen to his knees besides his love's lifeless body, and sat unmoving for hours, processing this information. What would a Dementor be doing in the Forbidden Forest, so close to school grounds, and so very, very far away from Azkaban? Headmaster Dumbledore would surely never allow it, and, as stupid, pompous and idiotic as he was, even Cornelious Fudge couldn't be dumb enough to allow a Dementor so close to Hogwarts. Which could only mean...the unthinkable had happened. You-Know-Who had returned.

Ryou shuddered and scooted closer to Bakura, looking nervously about him and clutching his wand tightly. The Dementor, however, was long gone- it had attacked Bakura and left, not even paying Ryou any attention. Strange behavior indeed for a soul-sucker. It had been ordered by You-Know-Who to attack Bakura, because the Egyptian had renounced his Death Eater-ship, and Voldemort didn't take to kindly to rejection.

His tears falling faster, his body shuddering as the truth sank fully in and penetrated his grief-fogged mind, Ryou broke down sobbing onto Bakura's still chest, his tears soaking the older wizard's robes.

It wasn't fair...they'd been getting along so great...this was both their first loves. Just when they'd both been leaning in for their first kiss...Voldemort ruined it, broke Ryou's heart. The Dementor had stolen his first kiss with Bakura, had stolen Bakura's soul.

Sobbing harder, his entire body shaking convulsively, Ryou cried his anguished heart out, his sobs echoing through the forbidden forest until his tears ran dry, his throat was hoarse, and his eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks stained with tears.

Too tired to cry anymore, he wiped his tears away, gazing down at the now stiff, cold corpse of his beloved. He must go back to the castle and report to the headmaster at once...but he wasn't going to leave Bakura's body out here to be degraded and eaten by who knows what.

He looked down at Bakura's prone, lifeless body. You-Know-Who had returned...Dumbledore and that Harry Potter, who was in Gryffindor, and Ryou himself was in RavenClaw, had been right. Ryou had more proof than he ever could have wanted. Voldemort was back to cause terror once more, bring pain and suffering with him, tear apart families and lovers, shattering lives...

And there were so few who even had the guts to believe he was back...even fewer who were willing to fight...Bakura was dead...he had died because he wasn't afraid to tell his former master to go fuck himself...

Sniffling and scrubbing his eyes with the hem of his dirty sleeve, Ryou made a promise. "I'll fight him, Bakura. I'll...be strong. Like you. I'll fight him, in memory of you, so that no one else will have to experience this heartache I'm going through..."

Ryou clenched his wand tightly and stared up at the moon, tears streaming down his cheeks again as he summoned up the courage deep in his heart...the courage Bakura had shown him he'd had... The light of the moon shone down on Ryou and Bakura, Ryou's head tilted back, his tears running down his neck and into his robe. He was absorbing it all, remembering it all with a perfect clarity that would be with him even when he was 90 and on his death bed. He was engraving it all in his heart, locking it away for eternity. Bakura would never be forgotten...his death will not have been in vain, for a new member of the Order of the Phoenix had been born on that night...

owari.

&&&&&&&&

ryou: review? please? big chibi eyes oneggiii?

Oh, and on that note, since many people have told me, online and offline, that this fic is just BEGGING to be continued, if anyone out there wants to continue it, be my guest. Just let me know ya took it! .


End file.
